The invention relates to a control unit for at least one adjustment drive to be arranged in a piece of furniture, wherein the control unit is configured to activate the at least one adjustment drive based on control data received via a wireless transmission link from an operating unit.
Adjustment drives, frequently also referred to as electromotive furniture drives, are installed in reclining furniture and seating furniture to be able to comfortably move an adjustment of the furniture parts such as seats, backrests, footrests, etc. in relation to a main body of the furniture and in relation to one another. Adjustable seating furniture, in particular so-called television chairs or relaxation chairs, typically have a relatively mechanically complex furniture fitting for this purpose, which, in cooperation of a plurality of levers and linkages, enables a complex movement sequence of the various cushion units installed thereon.
For the activation and power supply of the adjustment drives, a control unit is arranged on or in the piece of furniture, which receives operating commands of a user and converts them into activation signals for the adjustment drives. Particularly comfortable operation is possible using a wireless operating unit, which transmits control data via a wireless transmission link to the control unit.
Such a control unit and operating unit is known, for example, from document DE 10 2008 033 627 A1.